This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. Abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined below at the end of the specification but prior to the claims.
Today's 4G mobile broadband networks include interconnected Radio Access Network (RAN)s, Mobile Backhaul (MBH) networks and Evolved Packet Core (EPC) networks. Traffic from the RAN/EPC is transported by the MBH networks, making these networks a critical component for providing optimized end-to-end Quality of Service (QoS). In addition, QoS and its implementation of traffic bandwidth management is becoming more critical in order to deliver optimized network performance and minimize the need for additional equipment investment.
However, there are situations in which the MBH networks can be improved.